Jenny Smith
Jenny Smith is Dunning Smith's daughter and Mila Evans's friend. She was kidnapped by Nile members ten years ago. If the player finishes Hotel Dusk without a single "game over" screen, she is shown returning in an epilogue dated December 31, 1979. Background Jenny's mother died in the 1960 Las Vegas plane crash. In the airport, her father reunited with another new widower he knew in college, Robert Evans, and his daughter Mila. Dunning and Robert stayed in contact and created the painter Osterzone, until Dunning tired of it and refused to keep painting. Ten years prior to the start of Hotel Dusk, Robert invited Dunning to the hotel, and each brought his daughter. The children became fast friends. When their fathers went to the bar for a few drinks, Jenny and Mila were told to wait in room 111 until they returned. They played for a while, but soon became exhausted and fell asleep. The girls woke up to see a man (presumably one of Nile's members) opening the door. He grabbed Jenny and tried to take her, but she began screaming and crying for help. Mila ran to the kidnapper and told him to stop, but blacked out a few seconds later. Upon discovering her missing, Dunning searched the hotel, but was unable to find her. When he asked Robert why Jenny was taken, Robert claimed it was because Dunning refused to paint any longer. In desperation, Dunning began to paint again, but soon became frustrated and wanted to give up. Robert sent him a letter in response, dated September 9, 1972. He said that Dunning only needed to complete one more job, then to "be patient" and Jenny would be returned. Five years prior to the game's events, Dunning reopened Hotel Dusk. However, stories were circulating about the night of Jenny's abduction, and so he made up stories about the "wish room" in order to get good publicity. He has been waiting for Jenny to come back, saying that waiting is all he can do. Hotel Dusk: Room 215 Kyle first learns of Jenny's existence when he sneaks into Dunning's office. A birthday card addressed to her is on the desk, and her birthday is circled on the calendar. Kyle has the option of asking about these; however, Rosa has no information, and questioning Dunning will lead to getting thrown out of the hotel. Her name is also hidden one letter at a time in the five apple paintings Kyle must find later that night. More birthday cards addressed to her can be found in the desk drawer in Dunning's room. When Kyle is locked in the basement, he can find a photo of Dunning and Jenny inside the book Osterzone: The Phantom Painter. The photo is dated May 18, 1967. Kyle will also find the letter Robert Evans wrote to Dunning in 1972. After being rescued by Louie, the two find Dunning and Mila in a secret room nearby. It is revealed that Mila was telling Dunning about what happened the night Jenny was kidnapped. In return, Dunning spills his story about being Osterzone. Assuming the player did not get any "game over" screens, after Kyle leaves the hotel, a short epilogue will be shown where Jenny returns to Hotel Dusk on New Year's Eve. Personality Not much is known about Jenny, but Mila and Dunning both speak of her fondly. Appearance As a child, she is shown wearing her hair in pigtails, with overalls over a shirt and a necklace stamped with the letter J. When she returns as an adult, her hair is again in pigtails and she wears the same necklace, along with a blouse, vest, long pants, and flats. Trivia * Jenny's birthday is December 5th. * In the epilogue of a regular game, her face is never seen. In the epilogue of a starred game, it is visible. Category:Characters